


corazón tú sí sabes (love me like I like it)

by basl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basl/pseuds/basl
Summary: Dan and Phil go to The Riviera Maya.





	corazón tú sí sabes (love me like I like it)

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write a totally different thing but then I got drunk and missed Cancún so much and I just had to write them going to one of my favorites hotels.
> 
> I'm very sorry it's a mess, I'm more a reader than a writer. Also Spanish is my mother tongue so I might have made a lot of mistakes.
> 
> My summer sound is the roaring of the ocean.

The Riviera Maya is a dream. A beautiful, shiny and very hot dream.

Dan insisted and Phil is so glad that he listened. The ten hours flight was totally worth it.

It’s too early, the curtains are closed but Phil knows the sun is already up. There is a lot of energy bubbling inside him. He wants to be at the beach and at the pool and at the buffet but he also wants to stay right where he is. Laying in bed with Dan. Everything with Dan.

He is aching to touch him, to kiss him; but he wants to be a considerate partner and let Dan sleep for a little longer. So he stares at the ceiling and thinks about everything they can do in Heaven (because they are in heaven literally and figuratively). They are staying at freaking Hard Rock and everything is luxurious and so beautiful and Phil wants to live in there. Dan had said that they could for at least two months before going broke and Phil considered it for a hot second before deciding that they could just come back next year.

Then Dan reaches out for him, draping his arm around his waist and dragging him closer, Phil goes easily letting out a happy sigh.

“You up? Too early.” Dan mumbles against his neck.

“Hungry,” he answers. “Wanna go out.”

“Okay.” He knew Dan was not going to fight him. After all, it was not every day that you had The Caribbean dancing at your feet.

\---

There is too much food. The buffet is not fully packed with people, it’s still too early.

Dan is adventurous, putting typical dishes on his plate. Phil sticks to pancakes and fruit, he can try the chilaquiles from Dan’s plate.

“Ugh! That is spicy.” Phil cries out after stealing some of Dan’s food. He finishes his glass of juice in one sitting.

“Is not. You are just weak.” Dan teases back but he passes him his own glass of water. The smile on his face is full of adoration.

\---  
They take a Spanish class. They are so bad at it.

Dan thinks it’s ridiculous, a bunch of tourists trying to follow the member of the staff hosting the class. No one is able to imitate the sound of the ‘r’ rolling out of her tongue so naturally. They have a blast though, even if they just learned like three words.

Then they go to the beach.

The water is warm and blue and so calm. Phil wants to stare at it all day.

“This is magical,” Dan says, bumping his shoulder to Phil’s. “Can we stay here for a little?”

He just nods. He can’t even talk, he is too busy looking at the ocean shine under the sun’s light.

Dan goes to get them drinks and Phil sits at one of the beds with a ceiling. He actually wanted to sit at the sun loungers but Dan would kill him if he got sunburned. When he comes back he is holding two glasses with a green beverage, he hands one to Phil.

“What’s this?” he asks but takes a sip before having an answer. “Tastes very fruity, like melon.”

“Sorry mate already forgot the name.” Dan gives him a one-sided smile and the cutest of shrugs and Phil wants to kiss him. He could kiss him right there, no one is paying attention to them; they are just another couple on vacation in Mexico.

He doesn’t though, they are not there just yet.

\---

There is a jacuzzi in their room, dangerously close to the bed but they both fit, so they’ll take the risk. They could be at the pool but you are not supposed to go in naked, (and Phil likes to drink his Dans very naked).

He feels drunk, completely intoxicated, high on Dan; high on love. Phil surprises himself with his own thoughts, he is not always the best at romance but right now he could write a poem about Dan’s hands. Dan’s hands caressing his cheek, his shoulders, his chest. Dan’s hands everywhere.

Everything is shining with pleasure when he comes, Dan might as well be the sun at that moment.

\---

They go to dinner later, in matching outfits because they are gross like that sometimes. They get so much food and this time Dan actually tells Phil when something is spicy before he steals it from his plate.

It’s pretty late when they are done. It’s a windy night, they can hear the ocean roaring. It’s a complete opposite from this morning, now the ocean is black and almost violent as it crashes with the rocks that make the barrier. There is no one down at the beach (maybe they are not even allowed to be there this late) but there is something magnetic pulling them closer where the sounds of the ocean are the only thing they can hear.

“Me encanta tu hombros.” Dan whispers to him in terrible Spanish. “I tried to say that I love your eyes, because you know me I’m a sap. And I also wanted to say that they remind me of the ocean but I think that is a little too far.”

Phil actually giggles out of endearment, because if he learned something in that class it was that ‘hombros’ meant ‘shoulders’.

“You actually just said that you love my shoulders.”

“No, I didn’t,” Dan says in a playful tone.

“Yes, you did.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter. I win because I also love your shoulders, just like I love every single part of you.”

Phil makes a fake gagging sound and Dan hits his chest lightly while letting out a little fake offended gasp.

“Fine, now I gonna have to show you just how much I love you.”

“No!” Phil screams jokingly as he starts to run away from Dan and the beach.

However running in the sand is pretty hard so Dan gets to him quickly and drapes his long arms around his waist, pulling him closer to his body and almost lifting him from the ground.

“Sorry old man, I don’t make the rules. Hope you are ready to get loved.”

‘Get loved’ actually means get attacked with tickles, but it’s fine because that’s just how Phil likes to be loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm @babethepig on Tumblr.
> 
> Title from Tú Sí Sabes Quererme by Natalia Lafourcade.
> 
> You can reblog this fic [here](http://babethepig.tumblr.com/post/175439587610/coraz%C3%B3n-t%C3%BA-s%C3%AD-sabes-love-me-like-i-like-it).


End file.
